


finding my place, embrace me more (lock my heart)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, bang chan being a stressed dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: it only takes a push for chan to share his feelings for woojin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 79





	finding my place, embrace me more (lock my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> in here, woojin is part of nct ~

“ _Ah_ , where is my phone?”

Woojin was patting his front pockets to see if the device was in there. He comes out with nothing and continues his search for it as he unzips his backpack, rummaging through it.

“Hey, is everything alright hyung?” asks Jungwoo, noticing the older male was uncontrollably panicking of his missing phone.

“Yeah, just... I'll be right back,” handing over his things to a confused Jungwoo. “Please watch this over for me and tell the hyungs don't worry about me,” he doesn't wait for Jungwoo's reply and sprints back to the JYP building for the search of his phone.

“I _swear,_ I had it with me the whole time,” Woojin was walking down the corridor. “How did I even manage to lose it? It's so irresponsible of me to do so,” his eyes shifting left to right and he takes a random turn, entering the long hallway with multiple rooms on both sides.

Quietly opening each door one by one and scanning inside yet not finding his phone anywhere.

He's about to give up his little hunt but remembers that he and his members were in the last room where they were practicing their collaboration with Stray Kids.

“Please let it be there,” he dashes to the elevator and pressed for the 5th floor. He waits patiently until it reached his stop, once it does he quickly gets out and runs freely to the said destination but he accidentally bumps into someone on the way.

Almost falling backward to the hardwood floor, a pair of strong arms reach for him before he does.

“Are you ok?”

He picks up his face and sees it's Chan, the leader of Stray Kids.

“O- _oh_ , I'm ok,” he bows his head, thanking him with a blush. “I should've watched where I was going, I didn't _expect_ to run into you…”

Chan grins. “Looks like you were in a rush there, may I ask why?”

Woojin only looks down and notices the other hasn't released him from his hold.

“I... _sorta_ um lost my phone?” it comes out more of a question. He was too distracted with the Australian's hands being on his waist.

“That sucks, do you need help looking for it?”

The brunette bites his tongue. “I don't want to burden you…” he trails off, looking off to the side to avoid eye contact. He feels Chan's warm eyes on him.

“It's ok, I don't mind,” head snapping up and he sees Chan's cheeks taking a shade of pink. “It's also easier since I know the place well and I kinda _want_ to?”

Woojin's stomach churns with butterflies. “O.. _okay_ , but you don't have to—”

Chan cuts him off. “Please allow me. I'm not taking no for an answer,” blindly his hand moves down and grabs onto Woojin's hand. “Where shall we start?”

The brunette shyly points to the practice room at the end of the hallway. “I was thinking of checking there since…”

Chan drags him along, making no move to let go of their intervene hands. “Let's go then,” dumbly, Woojin follows him but his heart picks up when Chan glance over his shoulders, sending an assuringly smile to him.

“We'll find it, don't worry so much yeah?”

Nodding at his words, they soon arrive at the closed door of the room.

“Shall we?” Chan makes a gesture as Woojin hesitantly turns the doorknob but stops when he hears hushed whispers from the other side.

Who was in there?

“Sounds like someone or two people are in there,” the blond voice Woojin's thoughts out loud.

“Y-yeah…”

“We should go in,” gently settling a hand on Woojin's back. “No harm here, we'll just look real quick,” pushing the door open and entering first. “Hopefully your phone is in—”

“Chan?” troubled Woojin steps inside to see what's wrong. He understands why Chan wasn't say anything, getting caught off guard himself when he sees his dongsaeng Donghyuck push up against the mirror, heavily making out with another person.

“ _Oi_ , Felix what are you doing mate?”

Chan decides to speak out. Woojin didn't think he could say anything. At this point, he was still concocting the thought that one of his kids was kissing someone and not in such an _innocent_ way.

“What's up, Chris?”

Felix breaks contact first and cheerfully greets the older Australian but Chan glares at him.

“Don't Chris me. Do you have any idea how _risky_ it is when you're doing this stuff here? You should be considered lucky we're the ones who found you guys and nobody else did.”

While Chan was going off Felix about the lack of his actions, Donghyuck was dealing with Woojin on his own.

“H-hyung,”

“Hyuckie, baby what's going on?”

Donghyuck hugs the brunette suddenly. “Hehe, sorry, you have to find about this umma but Lix and I are dating each other,” revealing his relationship with the orange hair Australian.

Woojin just gasps but willingly accepts the news as Chan punches Felix in the background when he shouts, “If it makes you any better, Chris here has a crush on you mate!”

Woojin's face heats up at hearing the unexpected confession.

“You're dead meat, Felix!”

"... I l- _like_ him too."

Chan stops his beating and turns around. “W- _what_?”

Woojin shyly hides his face with his hands when Donghyuck repeats it louder for the red face Chan to hear through his deaf ears. “ **FOOL!** **HE LIKES YOU TOO**!”

“Ask him out already, Chris!” Felix cheers on, running to Donghyuck's side, away from Chan's wrath. The two younger ones watch a nervous Chan approaching Woojin who plays with his long sleeves and eyes looking downcast to the floor, finding it more interesting than meeting the eyes of his crush.

“Uh,” Chan clears his throat. “Not the way I want to go about my feelings to be told but... wanna go out with me Woojin?” the brunette finally looks up.

“S-sure,” Woojin swiftly pecks him on the cheeks and pull away to a wide-eyed Chan touching the exact spot Woojin kiss him.

“Boo, it should be on the lips!”

“Dude, weak if you're dating an angel-like Woojin hyung, you need to be _wild_ and take it all the way!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to this to be angsty but my heart told me, no and I made it a happy ending ><'
> 
> btw you saw the new ig post woojinnie uploaded? he's so cute ; w ;


End file.
